User talk:Yuki Z
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Three Kingdoms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Liu Bei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zantam03 (Talk) 11:50, 14 March 2010 How... Just wondering, but how did you find this Wiki? -- Zantam03 20:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) So... So how about it? Would you like to link to each other or not? We got similar subjects and linking to each other is also a great way to get into Google. -- Zantam03 12:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia I noticed you copy/pasted articles or parts of articles from Wikipedia. Please don't do that. Wikipedia completely mixes up fact & fiction; it's very unreliable as a source for 3K. -- Zantam03 17:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Yo! You are welcome to contribute anytime. Just remember Don't Copy/Paste articles. (Read more on TTK Wiki:Rules). Anyway are wiki's contributors are scarce. Im hoping you can contribute some more. thanks :-) --Knightrez 09:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Copy Cat! Youve copied and pasted the Sun Quan article right? heres where you did it http://www.yutopian.com/names/10/sunquan.html That is not funny. Ive contacted User:Zantam03 --Knightrez 12:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I know, I saw it too... *sigh* Leave the contacting to me next time. -- Zantam03 12:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Video games Youve created to many fictional events from Video Games! Try to create some historical stuff. or keep up the good work! --Knightrez 10:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok, but since I don't know allot about the warriors history so I'm trying to do fictional stuff. I was thinking of type stuff from the Dynasty Warriors encyclopedia of the game but I don't know if there fictional as well.Yukimurasanada 10:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) If you are gonna create articles on DW series fictional events and nothing else. I think The Koei Wiki would be better to contribute to. The creator said this wiki is SGZ (Sanguozhi) based not DW series based! This wiki just can't have like 50 articles with DW series fictional events. --Knightrez 10:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok then can I type from Dynasty Warriors encyclopedia from the game? But I'm worried because I don't know if there fictional.Yukimurasanada 10:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : Hello Yuki, Dynasty Warriors (and all other Three Kingdoms games by Koei) are all based on Romance of the Three Kingdoms, thus fictional, so don't get your information from there, unless you wanna write an article about a fictional character. -- Zantam03 10:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Do not forget! In the character gallery, Please list it from A-B-Cs --Knightrez 11:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Talk I'll add the pics on the Shu, Wu, Wei section of the Warriors Orochi section. You add the Samurai Warriors and Orochi's army. --Knightrez 12:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Superb Excellent work your doing! ;-) Just keep up the good work! --Knightrez 12:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : :-S - Zantam03 13:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Knightrez I'm the admin here, when you have any ideas, please share them with me. Knightrez is just a contributor, he can do just as much as you and is only allowed to do just as much as you. All this SW stuff is not at all related to the 3K and will be removed. -- Zantam03 13:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Adminis You thought i was the adminis all long? I thought i left a message earlier to ask adminis: User:Zantam03 for any help or support. --Knightrez 14:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC)